Barbanegra
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: esta es la historia del joven Sagara Teach que sera como su antepasado, incluye también la parte de la batalla de Trafalgar, con nuevos personajes, y también incluye la búsqueda del tesoro, ambientado a principios del siglo XIX y donde se menciona a Napoleón Bonaparte


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

Barbanegra

Esta historia, cuenta de un joven barbado que solía molestar a los españoles y por decirlo, es descendiente del pirata Edward Teach llamado Barbanegra.

Mientras tanto en la colonia española de Santo Domingo, cuatro jóvenes, tres chicas y un chico iban a la escuela militar, su maestro mulato les enseño las artes de la esgrima y el tiro, aunque a diferencia del varón era tonto.

El entrenador tuerto le dio una medalla a Diva, una joven aventurera, por ello, el director la envió a una expedición.

La misión era ir a la caza del pirata Inu Van Teach, un descendiente de Barbanegra, pero los piratas dispararon, lo mismo hicieron los soldados, Diva se encontró con cuatro de ellos que los mato con su sable.

El oficial al mando ordeno abordar el bergantín, pero el pirata y sus tripulantes los sorprendieron, uno de ellos que era obeso y tenía un antifaz punzón ataco al segundo del mando con una pala.

Uno de ellos que era joven llamado David mato al tercero, y en plena lucha entre el oficial al mando y el capitán que fue herido en el brazo, el español fue desarmado y le hirió gravemente, a continuación lo decapito, ahí los piratas celebraron la victoria.

El maestro mulato supo de la derrota y pensó en contratar a otro oficial, Diva huyo del combate.

Inu fue con un cirujano para curarse la herida del brazo, pero como era un anciano estaba agonizando, pero tuvo que curarse el mismo.

Mientras tanto, el joven Sagara Teach hablaba con su abuelo en el almuerzo que pronto irían a vivir a Jamaica.

Cuando termino de comer fue a la casa de unos conocidos por otro lado de la isla de Puerto Rico.

En esa casa comió un poco, porque era una fiesta, cuando se llenó se fue a acostar en un catre, había otro que era un holgazán; luego al anochecer dos jóvenes lo llamaron para que los acompañen con sus historias, ahí vieron al cocinero Juan, poco después se fue y volvió con su abuelo.

Al día siguiente, su abuelo le pidió que trajera comida y ron, pero que era un anciano no podía beber, insistió.

Fue viajando grais en un coche de caballos, pero el cochero le advirtió que sería la última vez que lo lleve sin pagar.

Al llegar al lugar lo encontraron los mismos jóvenes de la noche y vieron a un ladrón que era perseguido por soldados y lo atraparon, uno de los jóvenes le recomendó que lo castre, pero un soldado no quiso.

Cuando iba a comprar, Sagara le estafo en un juego de naipes al del almacén para que se lo lleve gratis, como estaba cansado que lo engañe con sus estafas, el vendedor le llamo al magistrado para que lo detenga.

Y vino con un grupo de soldados, el ladrón que atraparon se soltó y golpeo a varios, Sagara dio puñetazos al jefe de policía y al magistrado, al huir, tiro al suelo al cochero que lo regaño y huyo.

Llego a la noche, y su abuelo le pidió que vaya a buscar a su padre; mientras que el malvado capitán Parca, un pirata que tenía un cráneo de mascara, hablaba con uno de sus oficiales en su cabina, apareció Inu que era su rival, desenvainaron sus sables y lucharon, Randall y Smith les esperaban en su barco.

Pero Parca llamo a los refuerzos, Sagara pidió prestado un bote y fue remando a salvar a su padre, Randall y Smith le vieron a su capitán en la tabla, pero Inu pidió que no intervengan.

Parca iba a matarlo, pero Inu se tiro y Sagara fue a auxiliarlo y agonizante, pidió a su único hijo que lo vengue, ya era capitán de su barco y que con su mapa vaya a buscar el tesoro.

Semanas después, Sagara ya tenía una larga barba y le dijo a su abuelo que ya era capitán del barco de su padre.

Se presentó con la tripulación y les mostro el mapa del tesoro y lo apoyaron, incluso el cirujano Destreader.

Avistaron una goleta española y cuando izaron la bandera negra, los españoles se asustaron, pronto comenzaron a disparar los cañones.

Poco después pasaron al abordaje luchando fieramente contra los marineros, uno de los piratas, Eduard, fue herido en su pierna y con la ayuda de Destreader tuvo que ser auxiliado.

Sagara dio muerte al contramaestre e iba a luchar con el capitán pero se rindió; luego del saqueo, hundieron la goleta y tiraron al capitán por la plancha.

Luego de la batalla, la pierna de Eduard tuvo que ser amputada y Sagara dio la orden de ir rumbo a Cuba.

Una joven de cabello azul llamada Chidori iba a hacer de las suyas con su pandilla en la fiesta del alcalde de Cuba. Mientras que en el barco de Sagara comían y el gordo del antifaz les contaba historias.

El alcalde Nakahito de la Torre, estaba con su capitán y su hijo poco listo Nako de la Torre, pero dos sirvientes le rascaron por él ya que tenía comezón, Chidori entro disfrazada con Timmy y Venus, sus secuaces, en la mesa el cocinero sirvió extraños platos.

A la hora de bailar, recibió al director de la escuela militar de Santo Domingo y los docentes, pero Chidori vino a robar y el capitán Nevares ordeno arrestarla con sus ayudantes.

Pero Sagara, harto de las tontas historias del obeso, le corto el dedo con un cuchillo, luego ordeno abandonarlo con dos marinos más, luego ordeno poner proa a Cuba.

Al desembarcar atrapo a tres señores y se pusieron sus ropas para ir a la venta, Diva entro a un bar y vio a unos hombres jugando a las cartas.

Sagara vio su cartel que lo buscaban, en la venta, él les gano a los demás y se descubrió que él era el nuevo Barbanegra.

Sus amigos, y a los que rescato lucharon contra los soldados, agarraron el carruaje del alcalde y huyeron.

Eran perseguidos por los soldados a caballos, los patearon aunque uno se subió al carro, pero lo tiraron, también a dos más.

Lograron esquivar un funeral, pero el capitán, el sargento y el cabo chocaron contra el cadáver.

Incluso esquivaron los disparos de los cañones de un barco; Diva rescato a un compañero quien era el inexperto, lucho contra unos soldados y huyeron en una chalupa, luego de esa persecución, Barbanegra dio orden de ir a Martinica.

Sagara andaba bebiendo en su cabina y como estaba tan ebrio tiro su botella, el chico le mostro el mapa del tesoro y se dio cuenta que era una copia y Parca tenía el original y mando ir rumbo a Martinica.

Napoleón Bonaparte, cónsul de Francia conversaba con el coronel Sesshomaru y le contaba sobre capturar a Barbanegra.

Parca iba al mismo lugar que Barbanegra, pero a festejar su cumpleaños, pero antes de desembarcar tomo un baño.

Cuando llegaron había soldados por todos lados, pero todos andaban de jerga, Kurumi, un oficial de Parca los espiaba, aunque su patrón no era tan feliz y alguien que estaba ebrio le cantaba una canción de cumpleaños.

El joven David se encontró con su padre e invitaron a Barbanegra a jugar cartas con unos corsarios, y cuando ganaba, el oficial Karinka arrastro a Chidori con su cadena en vez de mano derecha, ahí apareció Parca y sus hombres.

Incluso aparecieron Sesshomaru y los soldados, mientras amenazaba a Chidori con una anguila, David tiro una vela a un barril de pólvora e hizo que explote, ahí los hombres de Barbanegra golpearon a los corsarios y los soldados.

Parca dio muerte de un disparo al padre de David, el joven lo ayudo en su agonía, pero Russell llamo para huir, Chidori le dio un cabezazo a un soldado ebrio.

Huían entre patadas y disparos, incluso esquivaron los fusiles de los soldados e hicieron explotar un arsenal, tiraban escaleras para que no avancen.

Disparaban con cañones y al esquivarlos se encontraron con más soldados, y ahí uno de los piratas tiro una bomba, y así pudieron huir, y el fuego hizo estragos en los soldados.

Escondiéndose en una casa de los disparos, tuvieron que volar el lugar, David los protegía con sus disparos y con ultima explosión de una casa huyeron, pero Barbanegra recibió un disparo en un costado.

Uno de los soldados cayó cerca de donde Napoleón desembarcaba y le regaño a un mariscal.

Cuando Parca subió a su nave ordeno perseguir a Teach, y mato a uno que le contradijo.

Barbanegra bebía y curaba su herida y les explico sobre el mapa a buscar la isla, pero como estaba herido, Chidori lo tuvo que curar, luego de extraer la bala, la beso, pero Russell le dijo que Parca lo estaba persiguiendo.

Mientras Parca perseguía a su presa, andaba jugando a las cartas con sus oficiales en la popa.

En Cádiz, una joven llamada Sonia, jugaba a las cartas con otros lobos de mar y al ganar su perra les ladraba y tuvo que huir de un mal perdedor.

Napoleón prepara a su ejército para invadir Inglaterra, y los marinos ingleses comandados por el almirante Horacio Nelson para luchar en cabo Trafalgar.

El almirante francés Villeneuve estaba preparándose con su formación, pero el español Gravina y el capitán Cosme de Churruca se daban cuenta que iban a perder la batalla.

Los capitanes ingleses como el vicealmirante Collinwood, Blackwood, Duff, Lapenotiere y los franceses estaban preparados, incluso el propio almirante explicaban su formación.

Sin embargo, Barbanegra fue hacia esa ciudad y compro un guacamayo, Sonia y su perra entraron a escondidas a su barco, en su tripulación fue reclutado Henry, aunque Parca lo andaba persiguiendo.

Todos estaban listos y comenzó la batalla, Nelson rompe la formación, pero el almirante recibió un disparo del barco del francés Lucas, pero los ingleses dieron muerte a sus asesinos.

La batalla se tornaba sangrienta, muchos muertos y heridos de gravedad como marinos y soldados en las naves, incluso Churruca pereció en combate.

Collinwood no se rendía, pero incluso algunos capitanes perdían la vida; Nelson mientras era asistido por el cirujano Beatty y el capitán Hardy recordaba aquella juventud que estuvo con su mujer Emma, las travesuras que izo con sus amigos y la boda.

Luego de la batalla, los ingleses salieron vencedores, Gravina quedo gravemente herido, incluso se frustro el intento de Napoleón de invadir Inglaterra, y encima perdieron a un gran almirante que era Nelson.

Mientras que Barbanegra se dirigía a Jamaica a descansar, pero su abuelo fue a atacar a Napoleón y en ese instante, Parca le dio muerte, y eso era para hacer una alianza.

El gobernador los recibió y se hospedaron en una posada, ahí Barbanegra hizo el amor con Chidori, lo mismo Morgan con una mujer.

Russel fornico con otra puta, y un fornido de cara pintada veía como Morgan fornicaba con su mujer.

Sonia y su perra se fueron a vengar del director de la academia militar de Santo Domingo, liberaron a los prisioneros para atacar el lugar.

Entraron a sangre y fuego matando a los guardias y Sonia dio muerte al maestro moreno.

Los rebeldes disparaban contra los soldados, pero el director y el entrenador iban a resistir.

Uno de los prisioneros dio muerte al tuerto y al capitán, y Sonia con su pistola acabo con el director, luego huyeron para unirse a Barbanegra.

El fornido de cara pintada le fue a avisar a su capitán para partir en la búsqueda del tesoro antes que Parca.

Pero antes de llegar a la isla, desconfiaba de uno de sus oficiales, hasta que el vigia dio el aviso de que llegaron.

Desembarcaron y sin saber, que su enemigo Parca los estaba siguiendo; al desembarcar almorzaron un lagarto.

Al caer la noche, Barbanegra le robo el mapa de su enemigo mientras dormía; y vio que era el mapa original que decía a donde estaba el tesoro del conquistador español Hernán Cortes; lo que tampoco sabía era que su oficial que desconfiaba de él se amotino y ato a sus tripulantes leales.

El tesoro estaba en una cueva y ahí lo encontraron, se pusieron felices al encontrar aquella fortuna, pero sus hombres fueron interceptados por Parca y David tuvo que huir.

Fue hallado por otro marino del bergantín, que lo condujo a una trampa donde vio a Parca que se alió con Napoleón y con el gobernador Nakahito y su hijo Nako.

Los piratas de Barbanegra fueron hechos prisioneros, pero Sagara en secreto subió a su barco a través del ancla, mato a dos guardias y libero a sus tripulantes, redujeron a los guardias, al sargento español y el cabo, y luego de volver a tomar el control del barco tiro a los amotinados, junto a sus cabecillas al mar.

Iban a prepararse para la batalla, pero antes amenazo a Napoleón, para que le diga porque estaba en contra de el, pero el cónsul le dijo que si mata a Parca lo dejaría en paz.

Pero antes tuvieron que lidiar con el barco en que venía Nakahito, pero con la bazuca de Russell logro hacerlo estallar, pero Sesshomaru dio la orden de ejecutar a David.

Todos listos para el combate, iban a ahorcar a David en la verga, pero Brutus junto con Louis con su fusil dio muerte al verdugo y ahí dieron la orden de abrir fuego, ahí comenzó la batalla.

Aunque disparaban los cañones, disparaban con pistolas y fusiles, un cañonazo dio muerte al gobernador Nakahito y su hijo Nako, en ese instante Parca dio la orden del abordaje.

Ahí la batalla se tornó sangrienta, David daba muerte a cualquiera que se los que se le oponían, con valor los hombres de Barbanegra daban muerte a sus oponentes, incluso los soldados españoles y franceses, Sonia dio muerte a Diva

Barbanegra luego de dar muerte a sus enemigos abordo la nave enemiga y atacaron a los españoles.

El pirata se enfrentó al capitán Nevares y le dio muerte, también a los últimos secuaces de Sesshomaru, y el francés barbudo quedo herido de gravedad.

Se enfrentaron a los piratas de Parca luchando con gran valor, ahí perecieron Kurumi y Karinka, ahí Barbanegra combatía con su enemigo y se dio cuenta que era Sakí el loco al romper su máscara de cráneo.

Con la ayuda de Chidori, cargaron un cañón y al disparar mandaron a Sakí al mar, cuando iban a huir sin el tesoro, tuvieron que pasar por Sesshomaru que estaba vivo, pero Barbanegra lo mato.

Saltaron al mar y la nave enemiga exploto, de milagro el tesoro flotaba, todos estaban felices.

Finalmente salieron vencedores, el sargento y el cabo se les unieron, pero además de pirata, Teach se iba a jubilar con Chidori e ir a vivir juntos a Inglaterra con sus amigos y tripulantes.

The E


End file.
